User blog:MobileShroom/I was blocked because someone with a "similar name" did something evil!
The "similar guy" doesn't show up anywhere. Here is the exact block name. You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reasons: * You do not have permission to edit pages in the Article namespace. * This page has been locked to prevent editing. * Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by User:. o Reason given: This username is prevented from editing due to vandalism or other disruption by a user with a similar name. Please create an alternate user name or contact Wikia about the problem. o Start of block: 15:48, 2010 October 21 o Expiry of block: infinite o Intended blockee: TurtleShroom o Block ID: # o Current IP address: 99.157.108.248 You can contact User: or another Administrator to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries you make. ...-and the IRC chat. ---- 14:36:26 INFO Now logging to . 14:36:26 INFO Channel view for ``#wikia'' opened. 14:36:34 -->| YOU (TurtleShroom) have joined #wikia 14:36:34 =-= Topic for #wikia is ``Wikia Community Support Channel | http://c.wikia.com/ | Social: #wikia-social | Community forum: http://forums.wikia.com | Staff help: http://contact.wikia.com/ | Create a wiki: http://create.wikia.com/ | Adoptions: http://adopt.wikia.com/ | Cloaks: http://cloak.wikia.com/ | Report Spam/Vandal: #wikia-vstf'' 14:36:34 =-= Topic for #wikia was set by Dantman!~dantman@wikia/dantman on Monday, September 20, 2010 3:55:14 PM 14:36:34 #wikia http://community.wikia.com 14:36:42 hihi 14:36:54 Sannse, Sannse, please help! 14:36:59 sannse: hello :) 14:37:12 Oh, how ironic is it that I come back to the very people I dispise! 14:37:12 -->| CJC (~chatzilla@78.144.205.195) has joined #wikia 14:37:13 sannse: can I pm you the user in question for you perform the ip check? 14:37:14 Anyway... 14:37:30 Please... I've been globally blocked for things I can't explain. 14:37:31 *you to perform 14:37:38 Faethin: can you use special:contact please? I'm swamped right now 14:37:54 My block reason was that someone with a "similar name" caused a ruckus. 14:38:02 ...-and I was blocked by apparent association. 14:38:10 sannse: yes I can, but it'd be the third time in a week I request an ip check via Special:Contact, I hope you guys don't mind. 14:38:15 ...-and now I can't edit Wikia anymore. 14:38:40 Yet, I'd never be so dishonest as to sockuppet around a block and continue my wrath. I'm not an idiot. 14:39:07 The problem is this: why am I blocked? I haven't done anything to warrent it since I was booted off of Community Central. 14:39:33 Please, you must help me! I'm an innocent man! 14:39:48 Sannse, I know you're there, please hear my cry, PLEASE! 14:40:33 Faethin: we don't mind :) include that in your mail if there is a ongoing problem, we may be able to help further 14:40:42 TurtleShroom: sorry, I haven't time to talk right now 14:40:49 Please answer! Please, you must believe me, I'd never be so sinful as to skirt a block. I haven't done anything wrong. 14:41:05 Sannse, please, I am at no fault in this global block! 14:41:12 I did nothing and now I can't edit! 14:41:18 Have mercy, please help me! 14:41:38 Sannse, you just talked to Faethin... what about me? Do I not matter? 14:41:45 PLEASE! 14:41:47 |<-- TheLegion has left freenode (Ping timeout: 240 seconds) 14:42:06 TurtleShroom: have you tried using Special:Contact? 14:42:08 I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO DO ALL STINKING DAY! 14:42:15 The Staff hate me and never respond. 14:42:20 I've tried many times in the past. 14:42:21 sannse is wikia still a company that thinks that communities are a bad thing? 14:42:29 Yes, Warwick. 14:42:34 Hey sannse, why did you guys show favouritism to WoWWiki? 14:42:40 Faethin, they deliberately ignore any mail I send. 14:42:48 TurtleShroom: now do they 14:42:50 Be it angry or honest request, they have hated me for years. 14:42:51 Yes. 14:43:10 I've had problems with the Staff since July 3rd, 2009. 14:43:16 I'm not lying. 14:43:17 TurtleShroom: you know that we ignore abusive email, I'm afraid we had to block your email address. 14:43:27 Well sannse, why do WoWWiki have a larger fixed width article space? 14:43:29 I don't SEND abusive e-mail, Sannse. 14:43:39 I have NEVER sent you a death threat or sworn at you. 14:43:44 ...-although it makes sense. 14:43:51 Now, as to my block... I WAS FRAMED. 14:43:54 Truly. 14:44:04 I would never make sockpuppets to skirt a block. NEVER. 14:44:16 That isn't right, and I have never, nor will ever, do it. 14:44:29 My only account is "TurtleShroom". 14:44:43 sannse are you ignoring me or are you not responding because you don't want to lie and to answer truthfully would harm the reputation of wikia? 14:44:45 I have mobile backup for my phone's incompatibility issues as well. 14:44:57 Please, you must hear me! 14:45:27 Sannse, please unblock me, I have done no wrong, and I have never returned to Central since I was blocked!! 14:45:40 Do you not care that a multi-year user has been wrongly banned? 14:45:44 PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME! 14:45:52 I would never make sockpuppets to skirt a block. NEVER. 14:46:02 I'M INNOCENT!! 14:46:15 There is no other TurtleShroom out there. PLEASE LISTEN! 14:46:17 TurtheShroom sorry but wikia does not accept negative messages. 14:46:20 I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! 14:46:27 |<-- Jasca_Ducato has left freenode (Quit: Leaving) 14:46:32 wikia ignores you 14:46:35 Someone, anyone, I'm globally blocked! 14:46:42 I'm not supposed to be, but I am! 14:46:50 wikia don't care about 250 users 14:46:56 Xd1358: please stop 14:47:07 I was blocked because someone with a "similar name" did something evil! 14:47:16 I didn't do it! 14:47:20 you said..... 14:47:24 PLEASE...... 14:47:25 wikia (me) is having trouble keeping up with too many channels/pms 14:47:27 TurtheShroom: It doesn't help if you shout aroudn the channel. 14:47:34 Well, what else can I do, Xd? 14:47:42 No idea. 14:47:45 Nothing 14:47:46 Wikia has blocked me from Special:Contact. 14:47:47 give up 14:47:50 that's what I did 14:47:52 ...-but I'm innocent! 14:48:03 TurtleShroom: that's enough. It's time for you to move on. 14:48:05 Completely and totally innocent with a spotless record to stand for it! 14:48:07 =-= Mode #wikia +o charitwo by ChanServ 14:48:09 Solar_Dragon: Did you get globally blocked? 14:48:11 how long is the block for? 14:48:14 INFINITE. 14:48:19 Yes, only for two weeks though 14:48:20 ,...-and I mean globally. 14:48:30 I'm not disputing my CC block. 14:48:30 It ends on Saturday 14:48:43 Let me show you. 14:48:50 Sannse why am I globally blocked 14:48:53 Warwick: your question is loaded. "have you stopped beating your wife" 14:48:57 =-= Mode #wikia +q *!*@unaffiliated/turtleshroom] by charitwo 14:49:01 Warwick: I don't know 14:49:02 Because you are a troll 14:49:04 bye 14:49:04 thanks charitwo 14:49:11 =-= Mode #wikia +q *!*@unaffiliated/turtleshroom by charitwo 14:49:16 "This username is prevented from editing due to vandalism or other disruption by a user with a similar name. Please create an alternate user name or contact Wikia about the problem.. Your block starts 18:48, October 21, 2010 and ends FOR ALL ETERNITY." 14:49:16 #wikia Cannot send to channel 14:49:17 =-= Mode #wikia -q *!*@unaffiliated/turtleshroom] by charitwo 14:49:36 :| 14:49:37 "This username is prevented from editing due to vandalism or other disruption by a user with a similar name. Please create an alternate user name or contact Wikia about the problem.. Your block starts 18:48, October 21, 2010 and ends FOR ALL ETERNITY." 14:49:38 #wikia Cannot send to channel 14:49:42 . 14:50:09 I'M NOT A TROLL! TROLLING IS A SIN! PLEASE! 14:50:09 #wikia Cannot send to channel 14:50:15 Can not send to channel?! 14:50:16 #wikia Cannot send to channel 14:50:18 -->| Simant (4aec5c85@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.236.92.133) has joined #wikia 14:50:21 This username is prevented from editing due to vandalism or other disruption by a user with a similar name. Please create an alternate user name or contact Wikia about the problem.. Your block starts 18:48, October 21, 2010 and ends FOR ALL ETERNITY. 14:50:21 #wikia Cannot send to channel 14:50:28 DCC Sent DCC Chat offer to ``sannse'' from YOU (99.157.108.248:56635) [Cancelthis DCC offer5db6]. 14:50:42 iFDH: we care about any number of users (but that doesn't exclude us having to block some of the sometimes) 14:51:12 Hey Sannse why'd you demote all of the bcrats on pvx 14:51:28 Warwick: Because you did something that's against the ToU? 14:51:59 pretty sure the reason given was that it was as a "safety precaution" so you could insert your sock staff 14:51:59 -->| Ausir (~Ausir@wikia/Ausir) has joined #wikia 14:52:19 Warwick: that's discussed on PvX... as is their reinstatement after discussion 14:52:25 Because Wikia staff are selfish, power-hungry and like to bully editors 14:53:03 Solar_Dragon: I think it may be time for you to leave here too - you are not being constructive in any way. Category:Blog posts